


make friends

by ivy_sandiego



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy_sandiego/pseuds/ivy_sandiego
Summary: Player's been helping Red a lot this week. He's helped her with 3 capers, and to be honest, he's really quite tired. When Red lets him off, he realises just how lonely he is without The Crew.orPlayer makes friends :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	make friends

**Author's Note:**

> hii! this happens before player's parents make him go to public school but since i have a peanut brain i don't know what episode exactly.

"Alright, thanks!"

Player leans back in his chair and spins around a couple times. He doesn't really know why he asked for the weekend off. He just felt tired, but now he doesn't feel anything. 

Except a head ache. Now he feels a dull pain in his head, the kind that you can't fix no matter what. He lays in his bed, wondering why. He's gotten head ahces before from pulling all nighters, and... ohh. He can't recall right now but he must have stayed awake for at least 15 hours _after_ his usual bed time. 

\--i am bad at writing lol oh yeah time skip--

13 hours... He was meant to lay down for half an hour but now it's 3 am on Saturday. Good thing his parents didn't call him down.

They know he hacks and codes. His dad even encourages it, but he'll never know why they leave him alone. They are asking him questions and doing stuff with him when he goes downstairs but they never really ask him to come downstairs.

Might as well get up. 

He groggily stands up and changes into another set of bland clothes. Blue shirt, grey hoodie, blue shorts. He walks downstairs, careful to avoid the creaky step so his parents can still sleep. He hasn't done this in a while. He pours tap water into a saucepan, sets the stove on medium-high and adds in the last bit of rolled oats. 

He wonders if anyone is up yet. It's 3:36 on the clock but maybe a couple minutes later. He finishes his oatmeal and opens the front door. 

"Fresh air is good." He tells himself. He hates the bitter sting of the Autumn air and the smell of decaying leaves. He can barely see anything, either. Good thing the motion sensor detects him and turns on the lights. He sees a girl and a dog coming out from the duplex across from his house... Was he name Aurora? She walks onto the sidewalk and 

OH MY GODS I'M SORRY I HIT SOMETHING i can't continue it

someone else rewrite it but better


End file.
